The Eternal Love of a Vampire
by xEnchantingx
Summary: Bella moves to Alaska and meets someone who will change her life forever. Warning: Femslash, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: I noticed that there was hardly Tanya/Bella. What up with that? lol So, I decided to write one. Sorry if this sucks, I'm new.**

**I was thinking about writing a couple more Tanya/Bella as well, one of them Bella being a werewolf, not a shapeshifter but a werewolf. What do you think? **

**Also, I have a poll in my profile. Please note that this poll will contain a MAJOR spoiler for this story. If you don't want to know what happens, I would recommend that you not look at it.**

**Chapter 1:**

I decided to move in with my father so that my mother, Renee could have more time to be with her husband, Phil. Renee seemed really disappointed. She also didn't seem too fond of the idea of me going to a new school in the middle of my senior year.

I was very curious about Alaska. It would definitely be something new compared to Arizona.

I arrived at Charlie's in the afternoon and was greeted warmly by him. He filled me in on everything that has been going on. I also found out I would be going to school the next day. Why? I just got here?

I spent the day unpacking and the night letting him know what has been happening with me.

"Do you have a 'special someone'?" Charlie asked

I chucked, "No. "

He seemed relieved. I knew he was very protective.

"Well, I think I'll head off to bed. It's getting late." Charlie said

I nodded, looking at the time. I looked outside, seeing that it was still light out. I'm not going to be getting use to this anytime soon.

I got up, deciding to turn in as well. I took my shower and I got in my pajamas and crawled in bed. I tried to shut my eyes but they instantly scrunched at the bright light shining in my eyes. I opened them and noticed that the curtains were still open. I got up, frustrated and closed them and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock on my cell going off. I turned it off and got ready for school. When I came downstairs, Charlie was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee.<p>

"Morning Bella. Sleep well?" Charlie said with a smile

I smiled back, "It will take me getting use to the daylight."

"Sorry about that.I didn't do too well wither when I first moved here either. Was that your alarm clock going off I heard?"

I nodded, "Sorry, I didn't think you would be able to hear it."

He shook his head, "No matter. I was already up. That is an interesting choice of ringtone to wake up to, though."

I shrugged, "I love classical music. It is very calming and relaxing, filled with emotion. Plus, it's better than waking up to death metal."

He laughed, "I've never been a fan of classical but when you put it that way, I'll take classical anytime."

* * *

><p>After my breakfast, I went to my car that Charlie bought me. How awesome is he?<p>

I arrived at my school a little earlier so that I can get to know where everything is at. After I believed I knew where all the important places are, it was about time to go to my first class, English.

It went by smoothly as did my other classes. I thought lunch would be uncomfortable

I had one more class to go to, Biology.

I made my way to the class. I guess I was the first student to arrive. I was greeted by the teacher immediately, "Hello, there. You must be Isabella. Is that correct?"

I nodded, "Yes. Hi."

"Welcome to the class. I'm Mr. Santiago." He said shaking my hand

"There is a seat for you over there." He said pointing.

I started to walk away but was stopped by him, "Oh wait! How could I forget? This is my assistant, Miss Denali." He said gesturing to a beautiful woman.

I gasped, beautiful wasn't even the appropriate word. She was beyond beautiful. She had long strawberry-blond hair that fell in loose curls, her flawless skin was pale white and smooth, her almond-shaped eyes held the most beautiful honey-colored eyes I've ever seen. Her white button-up shirt hugged her tightly, revealing her fit body. Her knee-length skirt flowed softly from the wind coming through the window. Her long legs were shapely, making my breath hitch.

I couldn't hear what the teacher was saying. All I caught was she would be helping if students needed extra help.

I finally managed to get my focus back on track when he asked, "Okay?"

Looking back at him, I nodded, knowing I didn't hear a word he said. Hopefully he didn't say anything too important. He made his way back to his desk.

I looked to Miss Denali again and she gently took my hand, shaking it. I resisted the urge to jump. Her hands were so cold!

"Charmed." She said huskily. I didn't know which was sexier, her velvet voice or her accent. I thought I was going to pass out. Never had I imagined that a voice could sound so musical.

"H-Hello." I managed to reply back. I couldn't fight the blush that was working its way to my face.

I looked into her eyes and saw that her honey-colored eyes had turn darker. When did that happen?

"If you need anything, _please_ do not hesitate to ask." She said with a smile

How my heart was able to keep beating was beyond me. Her smile was by far the sexiest I've ever seen.

Before I could reply, a swarm of students came rushing in. It was when Miss Denali let go of my hand that I realized she had been holding it the whole time.

Miss Denali went back to her seat next to the teacher, picking up a pile of papers.

I finally got my feet to move and made my way to my desk. I could easily tell I was not the only one who was attracted to Miss Denali. The boys in the whole class were as well. They didn't even bother to hide it. I could tell that Miss Denali couldn't care less. In fact, she seemed a bit annoyed.

As the class was getting started, I noticed that Miss Denali was staring at me. I tried not to squirm under her gaze. This was going to be a long period.

She watched me the entire class time but she made sure it wasn't too obvious. The only reason why I noticed was because I was watching her.

When the final bell rang, I gathered my stuff and headed out. I went to the student parking lot and looked up at the building on the fourth floor towards a window I knew for certain Miss Denali was in.

I put my things in the car. I hoped I was stable enough to drive home and do my homework. Biology was hard enough as it is.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Note: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting. You guys rock! :)**

**Nothing sucks more when you accidently delete a whole chapter and have to rewrite it again.**

**Thank you all for being patient. Even though I'm new, I will try me best to improve.**

**Chapter 2:**

As I was doing my Biology homework, I couldn't help thinking about Miss Denali. Sure, I've had major crushes before, but this was a bit much. She really did a real number on me. I thought about how beautiful she looked before I shook my head and focused on the next question of my homework. I wanted to do a great job on this because I knew Miss Denali would be grading it, as if to impress her. A part of me was anxious to go back to school tomorrow just to see her again. The assignment took longer than I had thought but I eventually got it done. I put my papers in my folder and took out my next homework assignment, American Literature.

About an hour later I finished all of my homework. I heard the front door open and knew Charlie was home. I went to find him to greet him.

Charlie smiled at me, "Hey Bella. How was school?"

I fought off a blush, "It was okay."

"Just okay?" he asked, disappointed

I shrugged, "It's school. It will always be filled with boredom and despair."

He chuckled, "I remember."

"What about yours?" I asked

He made a displeased face and said, "Caught a few thieves. I guess since they are off the street I can't really complain. What are you doing now?"

"I just finished my homework and will be starting dinner." I said

Charlie shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You still have some unpacking to do."

I didn't know how to argue with him on this one. I knew he didn't really know how to cook despite him being a bachelor, but I also didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'll send for pizza." he said, walking away.

I chuckled and went up to my room.

I managed to unpack everything but my room was a whole different story. I should've organized everything before just taking everything out of the box. I was too busy daydreaming.

My door opened and Charlie walked in, "Hey Bell- Whoa! What happened? Did a tornado come by while I was downstairs?" he joked

I shook my head, "I didn't plan ahead and I got carried away."

Charlie smirked, "It's as if you didn't get anything done. All you did was move them around your room. Anyway, pizza's here." He said before I walked off.

After eating and organizing my things, it was time for bed. I was half shocked, half not surprised that I dreamt of Miss Denali. The only complaint I had was my alarm clock going off, cutting my dream short. I tried to make myself feel better by telling myself that seeing her in person was a lot better than in my dreams.

I got up and got ready for school.

I drove into the student parking lot and parked. As soon as I stepped out, I saw Miss Denali across the student parking lot, heading toward the school. She looked over to me, smiled and gave me a small wave. I waved back, feeling my heart flutter.

I took my time getting my things out so I could look at her longer, without being conspicuous of course. As she walked past me, she said, "Good morning, Bella."

I looked at her and gave her a smile, "Morning Miss Denali."

She walked by and I took my time taking her beauty in. She wore black slacks, black dress boots, and a long black coat that reached to her knees. Her hair was in a pony tail.

My heart clenched when I heard an annoying voice, "Hey Bella!"

I looked behind me and saw Mike run up to me. I forced a smile and said, "Hey."

Mike grinned and said, "Hey! How did your first day do yesterday?"

I gave him another smile, "It was ok. I'm a little stressed from all of the information and work I have to do."

Mike cocked his head in understanding, "Yeah, at least it will get better. Listen, if you need any help trying to figure out where anything is or something, let me know and I'll help you out."

"Thanks. Well, I better get to class. See you later." I said

I walked off before he could say anything. I felt really bad about that but I was trying to avoid any opportunity that he may have. I had the feeling he wanted to ask me out.

After going to my first four classes, it was now time for lunch. I walked with Lauren there and we talked about the school events that were coming up. Then Jessica came to the table, "Hey guys." she said

We talked for about ten minutes before I saw Mike walking toward us. I inwardly groaned.

"Hey Bella." he said

"Hi Mike." I said

"How is your day going?" he said, putting his food trey down.

"Alright. Yours?"

He smiled, "Better now."

I looked away awkwardly. I really didn't know what to do in this situation. Luckily, Jessica came to my rescue. "Mike, do you know when that poem is due?"

After ten more minutes, the bell rang. I hastily grabbed my things and headed to my next class.

Class was let out early so I went to my last…and one of my favorite classes, Biology. Like yesterday, I was the first to arrive. There was no one else here. I took the same seat as yesterday and waited, taking out a book and read.

The door to the classroom creaked open. I looked up from my book and my heart caught in my throat. Miss Denali gracefully walked in. I have never seen anyone walk like that.

She looked at me and smiled, "Oh. Hi Bella." she said walking to her desk and setting her things down.

"Hello Miss Denali." I said, willing my body not to blush.

She walked over to me and with each step, my heart rate picked up faster and faster. By the time she was in front of me, I couldn't move, couldn't think and my heart was threatening to explode from my chest.

She smiled and took a seat in the desk in front of me She turned her body towards me, crossing her legs, facing me. She was sitting very close to me! My nose was filled with her intoxicating scent of apple, cinnamon, and roses.

Her eyes went to the book in my hands. "Romeo + Juliet." she said with a smile

I still couldn't move, much less speak. I was so excited about seeing her and now look at me.

"Bella?" she said softly.

I broke out of my trance and smiled, "Sorry, yes. It's for my Shakespeare class."

She smiled, "Do you like it?"

I felt my heart warm up from her smile, "It is okay. It is depressing."

She nodded, "True. The romance and makes up for it though. I like that Romeo expresses his love for Juliet. He would do anything for her." She gave me an intense stare.

I blushed and said, "Yes, there's nothing like the feeling you have for your love?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You have been in love before?"

I couldn't tell but there was something in her voice and eyes that seemed…jealous?

I shook my head, "No. I've seen how people act and just-"

I was cut off when a swarm of students came in through the door. Perfect.

She gave me a loving smile and I melted. She stood up and walked back to her desk. A few minutes passed by before the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, let's begin."

The class ended and we were asked to hand in our homework to Miss Denali. I was the last person and when I gave her my paper, our fingers brushed against each other. I felt tingles and shocks run through my body.

I hastily walked away from her and heard her say, "I will be looking forward to grading your homework, Bella." I stopped at the door and looked to her. She gave me a smile to which I returned.

Weeks past by and I could feel my attraction to Miss Denali get stronger and stronger. We didn't speak to each other since we talked about Romeo + Juliet. She would send friendly smiles at my way every so often during class when she caught me looking at her. I really tried not to get caught but I wasn't any good at it. You'd think getting caught would stop me from looking, but I just couldn't. How can anyone _not_ look when you have a gorgeous woman in your presence?

When the bell rang, I got up from my seat and wished the teacher and Miss Denali a good day.

As soon as I was out in the parking lot, Mike ran up to me and asked me out. Before I could respond, I heard a growl. I made a confused look and turned behind me. I saw few other students looking at Tanya with a weird expression not far from us.

"Was that her?" Mike asked in a whisper.

I shook my head, "I don't think so." Why would it be?

"I'm sorry, Mike. I think I'm busy that day." I said

"What about the next day?" he asked

"I'm going to be busy a lot." I said

"Well can't you make time?" he asked

I was getting irritated. Couldn't he take a hint? "I'm sorry." I said. I went to leave but he grabbed my arm. I let out a yelp. His grip was tight and it actually hurt, "Bella, I really think you can make the time-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Miss Denali grabbing my arm and release me from Mike's grasp.

"I believe the lady said she couldn't make it. You would do well to respect that." She said, threateningly.

Mike just stood there with a dumb expression on his face.

"Maybe you will think about how to properly treat a lady over two weeks of detention." Miss Denali said

Mike gawked.

I thought that was a little overboard but I wasn't going to complain.

Mike gave her a shocked look, "But I was just-"

"Leave, now." She said through gritted teeth.

Mike looked at her with fear before he took off running.

Miss Denali turned to me, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her eyes. She grabbed my arm and thumbed the red marks gently.

I felt tingles and shocks go through my body, "Yeah. I didn't think he would do that."

Miss Denali gave me a sympathetic smile. "People will surprise you."

I nodded.

"Stay safe." She said before leaving.

"You too." I called to her.

I went to my car and drove home.

I spent the night talking with Charlie and watching a movie he had rented.

After the move ended, he turned the tv off. "So, how do you like it here so far?"

I smiled, "It's great. I'm fitting in faster than I thought I would."

"Have you met any boys you like?" he asked

I have him a surprising look.

He held up his hands in defense, "Or girls?"

"Dad!" I said, embarrassed.

"I'm just asking." He said defensively.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to know if I should be on guard…more than usual." He said playfully.

"Don't worry. I can't take care of myself." I said. There was no way I was going to tell him that I liked Miss Denali.

"Alright, alright." Charlie said

The next day when I went to class, I was eager to see Miss Denali. I was disappointed to see that she wasn't there. I had thought she was just running late but when the class started, I knew she wasn't coming.

The teacher handed us our homework back and I saw that it was graded by Miss Denali. Well, at least I have _something_ of hers.

After the class was over, I walked up to the teacher. "Mr. Santiago, when will Miss Denali be returning?"

He looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Miss Swan. She will not be."

My eyes widened and I tried to keep calm, "May I ask why?"

"She has resigned." He said

"Resigned? Why?" I asked. I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I didn't realize just how much I liked her until now.

"It is not appropriate for me to say." He said

I had figured he wouldn't tell me. The only reason why I could think of was Mike. He must've complained or something.

'_Mike.'_ I thought in rage.

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted.**

**Chapter 3**

"Thank you." I said before I rushed out into the hard rain.

I went to find Mike but he was nowhere in sight.

I felt my heart ache. I would never see Miss Denali again. I walked to my truck and put my back pack in before sliding inside. I slammed the door and hung my head. The only sounds that could be heard was the rain pounding against the truck. I brought my hands to my face, thinking.

How could she leave without any warning? No goodbye? I know we hadn't talked that much but still. It hurt me deeply and I was angry. What would I do now?

I turned on the ignition and drove home.

I was in my room, lying down thinking. Was it at all possible that I would see her again? I knew I sounded obsessed but I didn't care. Her face kept popping up in my mind. I loved her smile; I could go crazy for it. There wasn't one thing that I didn't enjoy about her, minus the part where she took off.

I didn't realize how late it was until I heard Charlie's car pull up. I got off the bed and proceeded to make dinner.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said, taking off his jacket.

"Hi."

"How was school?" He asked walking to me.

I cringed, "Fine."

He looked at me, studying me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm a little upset that Miss Denali resigned. She would've been a big help."

"Denali?" He asked.

I nodded, "You know her?" I asked excitedly.

He seemed taken aback, "Yeah, her sisters work not too far from here."

I nodded, "Do you…think I could go over there and ask them about Miss Denali?" I asked casually.

Charlie nodded, "No one's stopping you. I can give you the address later."

After Charlie and I ate, there was a knock on the door. I looked at Charlie in confusion.

"That's just Billy and Jacob. You remember them, don't you?" He asked.

I nodded.

Charlie opened the door and greeted them. I got up from the couch to say hello and saw Jacob with his long black hair, lean body and that unmistakable 'Jacob smile'. I remember we use to be really close. We were best friends.

Jacob walked towards me and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Hello Bella." He said, smiling.

"Hi Jake. It's nice to see you again." I said.

I walked to Billy and shook his hand.

We were all seated in the living room talking when Jake asked, "I know you must be sick of this question by now but I have to ask. How are you enjoying Alaska so far?"

I chuckled, "It's really great so far."

He smiled and Billy said, "Do you remember when you two were babies and you-"

"She doesn't want to hear about that. Plus she was there." Jake interrupted.

I didn't know what he was talking about, "What?"

"You were about six years old and you and Jake were sitting on a bench. You got scared when a huge spider crawled up. Jake wanted to be a hero so he got a piece of paper and tried to flick it off, but instead it leaped onto his hand. Jacob got scared and ran around trying to get it off. He wasn't watching where he was going and he fell into the pool. I still can remember the expression on his face." Billy and Charlie laughed.

Jake did not seem amused in the least. He was blushing, "That _bastard_ jumped onto my hand! I didn't know spiders could jump."

Charlie and Billy laughed harder and Jacob blushed deeper.

I took his hand, "Don't worry about it Jake. I don't blame you at all. Thank you for rescuing me."

He smiled. "Any time."

We continued talking until it was late. We wished them a safe trip and Charlie decided to head up to bed.

Words could not express the happiness filling up in me. Tomorrow, I would go to the address to see her. Then again, how would it look if I just showed up? I decided I didn't care and I went to bed, still thinking about her.

I was falling asleep when I heard leaves rustling and a twig snap. I threw off the covers and turned on the lamp. I got off the bed, grabbed the baseball bat and walked to my window.

There was nothing there. I breathed in and relaxed. The cold wind felt wonderful against my sweaty skin.

I leaned the bat against the wall and went back to bed.

The next morning, I was relieved to know that it was Saturday. The weather outside was dark and gloomy. It made me a little depressed until I remembered I was going to see Miss Denali. I got ready and I was headed out the door. Before I could get into my truck, I got a text message from Jake.

_Had fun last night Bella. Hope to do it again soon. –Jake_

I smiled and replied back, _Me too. We can hang out tomorrow._

It wasn't long before I got a reply back, _Sounds like a plan. :) _

I got into my truck and drove to the address Charlie gave me. I found a parking spot and went to the flower shop.

As I walked in the bell rang, signaling my arrival. I didn't care for that. It reminded me of a bullhorn megaphone ratting me out that I'm here.

"May I help you?" A beautiful woman at the front desk asked. She had fair skin, long blond hair, golden eyes, pearly white teeth and a beautiful musical voice (not as beautiful as Miss Denali's). She was definitely Miss Denali's sister.

"Hi. I'm here to see Miss Denali." I said.

Recognition flashed across her face, "You're Bella?"

I nodded, "Yea, how did you know-"

"I will go get her." She said. She turned to walk in the back but stopped. She went around the counter to get to me, "I'm Kate by the way. Nice to meet you." She said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

She turned and walked to the back. I was suddenly very nervous.

I heard heels clicking against the hard floor and knew she was coming. With each step she took to get closer, my heart rate accelerated.

Miss Denali emerged from the corner and saw me. She had on a white summer dress that stopped at mid thigh. Her blond curls were cascaded around her shoulders.

"Bella." She said softly. I melted at the sound of her voice. Anything she asked of me I would do. She had no idea of the power she had over me.

"Hi, Miss Denali." I said.

She walked around the counter to face me. We were no more than a foot apart.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" She asked.

Crap. I didn't think about what I would say. I had to think of something quick. "I came in to buy flowers."

She just looked at me before saying, "Oh." I noticed that her voice was laced with disappointment. My heart cracked.

"These look good." I said picking out red roses.

She smiled softly, "My favorite flower. Roses tell a lot and are used for many things. Who are they for?" She asked taking them and ringing them up.

"No one." I said.

She looked at me confusingly.

"They're for the house." I said.

She nodded and seemed very relieved.

"So you are not working at the school anymore?" I asked.

She looked at me, "No, I decided to resign. It was unexpected for me too."

"That's too bad. You would've helped me a lot." I said.

She smiled, "I can still help you."

My heart fluttered.

"I don't want to waste any of your time-"

She put her hand up to stop me, "You are _not_ a waste of time. I enjoy your company Miss Swan. Any time you need my help, please feel free to contact me."

I blushed, "Thank you."

She got out a piece of paper and pen and began writing down. When she was done, she handed it to me.

I looked at it and my heart skipped a beat. My heart rate picked up.

"That's my cell phone number."

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She said with a smile.

I got home and put the roses in a vase and onto the table. I grabbed the paper with Miss Denali's number on it out of my pocket and looked at it. I had a huge smile on my face.

**I'm sorry if no one likes the idea of Jacob appearing. I thought it needed to be done. Plus, when everyone finds out who is what, don't you think it would be funny if Jacob made fun of Tanya's age? XD You know how a lady is sensitive about those types of things.**

**What do you think?**

**Faster reviews= faster updates**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviwed, story alerted and favorited.**

**To Avarenda: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Lol Yeah, there will be a lot of jealousy.**

**To SoapGirl21: Believe me, I am too. lol**

**To ashShadow50: Here it is. lol**

**To pizza girl: Here it is. lol**

**To zombieluvr: I agree. I wish there were more Tanya/Bella pairing. Maybe once the new movie comes out, more people will write about them. Lol I guess when you really like someone, you can't help but find some way to see them.**

**To Fridizh: I'm glad you like it. Having Jacob as competition for Tanya makes things more interesting. It will be funny seeing Jacob making fun of Tanya's age. Tanya was born around 1000AD. Can you imagine the fun Jake will be having? lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

I finished my school essay on Pearl Harbor and saved it. A part of me was astonished that we had to do that. We already covered Pearl Harbor during my middle school years. I turned the computer off and began reading 'Romeo + Juliet'. I know the basic concept but I haven't exactly read the whole thing, not until this class.

I kept rereading some parts, not understanding some of the language. I got some paper out and wrote down a few sentences that I would translate later on. After about an hour of reading, I set the book down. I walked to my computer and began working again.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in." I said.

Charlie opened the door, "Hey Bells."

"Hi." I smiled.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

"Homework. I need to translate a few things from Romeo + Juliet." I said, typing.

He nodded, "Ah. You know never to do that, right?"

"What?" I asked.

"Give up your life for some guy or girl." He said.

I chuckled, "Don't worry."

"If they're gone, let them be." He said.

I chuckled, "That's not very romantic."

He stepped closer to me, "I don't _want you_ to be romantic, you hear?"

I laughed, "Alright."

"I'll see you later." He said before closing the door.

As I was translating, my mind was on Biology. I was upset that I understood the work. It didn't give me an excuse to visit Miss Denali. If this keeps up, I might have to _fake_ not understanding the material.

I shook my head and focused back on my work.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day bored out of my mind. I was laying on my bed listening to the radio. The next song that played was Romeo &amp; Juliet by S.O.A.P. I laughed at the irony.<p>

I decided to go to sleep early since I had nothing to do.

* * *

><p>I awoke and ready. I was meeting Jake at the lake. I walked downstairs and saw Charlie drinking his coffee.<p>

"Hey Bella. I won't be home until late." He said.

"Okay. I will leave your dinner in the oven." I said.

"Not with the oven on though, right?" He asked teasingly.

I chuckled.

"Where are you headed to?" He asked.

"I'm meeting Jake at the lake." I said.

He nodded, "Nice. Well have enough fun for both of us."

* * *

><p>I arrived where Jake told me to meet him but didn't see him. I turned off the ignition and stood out. I heard a muttered, 'boo' from behind me.<p>

I turned and saw Jake smiling.

"Morning." He said.

I smiled, "Good morning."

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded my head.

He grabbed my hand and ran deeper into the trees, dragging me behind him.

"I thought we were going to the lake." I said.

"We are!" He said still dragging me.

He moved a huge branch that revealed the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

The water was calm and looked so clean and fresh. The reflection of the mountain in the back reflected it.

"Come on." He said pulling me.

He jumped in, making a big splash. He then popped to the surface, his teeth chattering, his voice shaky and vapor coming out of his mouth, "C-c-come in B-B-Bella. The w-water is fine." He said, treading.

"Are you crazy, Jake?" I asked, incredulously.

"Come on!" He said.

"It's too cold!"

"No, it isn't. You have to move around and your body will heat up." He argued.

I didn't say anything.

"Either you come in or I drop you in." He said.

I narrowed my eyes, "You wouldn't dare." I said.

He started getting out of the water and I stopped him, "Okay! Okay! I'm going in!"

He got back into the water with a smile.

I crouched down and tested the temperature of the water. It was freezing! Hoping to somehow get out of this, I said, "Jake, I didn't bring extra clothes."

He laughed, "Way ahead of you Bella. I knew I'd have a heck of a time getting you in. So, I brought extra clothes for you."

My mouth hung open. He really thought this through.

He swam to the edge and grabbed my arm. Before I knew what was happening, I was yanked into the icy water. It was so painful; it felt like knives were stabbing me. I had a hard time breathing. When I did manage to clam my body down from the shock, I gave Jacob a glare.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just figured it would be less painful if you jumped in." He said.

"B-but I didn't j-jump –in! I was p-pulled!" I yelled.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Minor details."

I splashed a huge wave in his face and he looked shocked. His expression was priceless; I laughed.

"Two can play at that game." He splashed back and I splashed him again. We traded splashes for a while before we began swimming around.

We had a good time talking and laughing. After a few hours, we decided to get out and dry off. Jake gave me some clean clothes and I went to the woods to undress. His clothes were huge. I would have to go home to change.

* * *

><p>Jake and I were seated on the couch watching Romeo + Juliet. He convinced me to watch it first and then read the play.<p>

"I admire Romeo for his dedication and love." Jake said.

I looked at him, "He is a little young. I don't think he's had enough experience in life to know what true love is."

Jacob chuckled, "Fourteen is old enough, I believe. Plus, in that time, they were forced to be more mature. In this day and age, you can relax and hang back a little."

"You don't think Romeo and Juliet are a little…dramatic?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Maybe a little. Although, love does make you come undone, not yourself. Or maybe they are being dramatic because they are technically teenagers."

"Still…it is a little over the top." I said. I mentally scolded myself. Wasn't I acting the same way?

"You are telling me that you wouldn't do something crazy or stupid for love?" Jake asked, looking into my eyes. I received a shock when I realized something. There was something in his eyes that made me believe there was an underlined meaning. Did he still have a crush on me?

When I didn't answer he chuckled, "I thought so."

* * *

><p>After Jake had dinner with Charlie and me, I decided to head to bed. I laid on my bed thinking. The story of Romeo and Juliet got me thinking. Was I in love with Miss Denali? Was it <em>possible<em> that love at first sight really did exist? Or was it just a huge crush? How would I establish the difference between the two? It would be very foolish of me to allow myself to fall in love with her. If by some long shot she had feelings for me, it would never work. She was much older than me, gorgeous; she could have anyone she wants, etc. There is no way it would happen. Yet, a part of me welcomed it, embraced it. I knew love wasn't a choice, quite the opposite.

I decided to look it up on the computer and see if there was anything that I could find that would tell me for sure if I really was in love.

I wasn't really surprised that I had found nothing. Falling in love is different for each individual. I switched the computer off and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Tanya's POV:<em>

I watched Bella leave the shop and I leaned against the counter with a sigh. Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar came running in.

"She is perfect for you!" Kate exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "I agree."

"Well at least _you_ got to meet her. Tanya begged for us to not come out." Irina said bitterly.

"I didn't want to overwhelm her." I said.

"See, told you she wasn't embarrassed of us." Eleazar said to Irina.

"She did smell really good." Kate said.

My eyes narrowed, "You _better_ have control, Kate, or I will never let you see her again."

"It was _just_ a compliment." Kate said, holding up her hands.

"I have to say that I'm dying to meet your mate. You really are more than just head over heels for this woman." Carmen said.

"You will. I just have to win her heart first." I said.

"And tell her about vampires." Kate said.

"Yes, thank you." I said, irritated. I had dreaded telling her about that. How would she take it?

"She will be a lovely addition to the family." Carmen said.

"I really appreciate you guys being so supportive about this, despite her being human." I said.

Eleazar scoffed, "Are you joking? Carmen already wants to plan your and Bella's wedding."

"I said I would _help_." Carmen said, offended.

"I know it's a little early to be talking about this but you are not opposed to the idea of marrying Bella, are you?" Irina asked me.

I looked at her as if she grew two heads, "Of course not! I _want_ to marry Bella someday."

Everyone laughed.

"She's probably already planning the honeymoon!" Kate said.

Everyone laughed harder.

"Yeah, you are all very funny!" I said, embarrassed.

"Oh come on! Don't deny it. We all know you are." Irina said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

**If you want to see the picture of the lake that I found, the link to it is on my profile. I don't own the picture, I just found it.**


End file.
